une nouvelle recrue
by fairy misa-chan
Summary: Tia vient d'emménager avec ses parents, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Elle va devoir faire face à des décisions importantes à prendre, à son passé qui refait surface et à la recherche de ses parents. Mais pour tout cela, elle pourra compter sur les membre du NCIS de Los Angeles.


Prologue

Parfois il est plus facile de nier la réalité que de l'accepter. Toute cette histoire me paraissais n'être qu'un mauvais rêve qui empirait de plus en plus, et pourtant il faillait que je l'accepte. Je devais devenir ce que mes parents ne souhaitaient pas que je devienne et ce même si j'en n'avais pas l'âge requis! Je devais devenir Agent fédéral à l'aube de mes dix-neuf ans.

Chapitre 1

Bouleversements

Encore une fois mes parents avaient mis le paquet pour les vacances que nous passions tous les trois. Je ne sais comment mais ils me surprenaient toujours, chacun à leur façons me faisais comprendre que j'étais essentiel dans leur vie. Lorsque je les observais tout les deux, je me disais qu'il était impossible de trouver en ce monde un couple plus heureux qu'eux. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami depuis l'école primaire, sinon c'était eux mes amis. Nous avons donc quitté le New Jersey pour aller en Californie, plus précisément à Los Angeles où mes parents avaient décidé déménager. Ces derniers avaient acheté une maison pas trop grande mais qui avait un atout très avantageux, elle était en bord de plage. Pour tout dire, je n'avais qu'à traverser le jardin et passer le petit portillon pour pouvoir accéder à une magnifique plage où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, à la différence des autres plages de L.A.

Entre les parcs d'attractions et les différentes exécutions en ville, mes parents ne me laissaient pas une minute pour me reposer. Au bout de cinq jours, ils m'ont laissé faire la grasse matinée pour aller faire les courses. Par moment, il m'était difficile d'imaginer mon père en Navy seal et mon mère en tant qu'agent fédéral. Néanmoins, ils m'avaient tous deux appris les bases de l'auto-défense et à tirer avec un révolver. Ils m'en avaient même offert un pour que je puisse me défendre si besoin.

Je venais de finir mon petit déjeuné lorsque je crus percevoir un mouvement à la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais lorsque je l'observai il n'y avait personne. La suite reste encore très floue dans mon esprit, je me souviens d'une personne m'attrapant et m'appliquant un chiffon chloroformisé sur le visage. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais assise sur une chaise les mains liées dans mon dos dans une pièce sombre. Je n'arrivais qu'à distinguer les contours d'une porte à l'opposé de ma position et je perdu la notion du temps. Au bout, de ce qui me sembla une éternité, un homme s'approcha de moi.

J'espère vraiment pour toi, que tes parents tiennent à toi ! chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

Il ressortit de la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seule avec mes peurs dans ce lieu si sombre. Il me semble que je devais parfois somnoler ou m'endormir, car certaines périodes de ma détention ne me revenaient pas. Je mangeais sans réellement le vouloir. Parfois mes bourreaux me battaient jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse, sinon il est arrivé deux fois qu'ils me droguent et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait même si j'ai la vague impression qu'ils m'ont violé à cette occasion. Cela dura plusieurs mois semble-t-il ! Lorsque le moindre bruit se faisait entendre, je me mettais à paniquer craignant quoique ce soit. Les notions de temps que je pouvais avoir avant ma séquestration ont disparues petit à petit. Mes tortionnaires finirent par me relâcher au milieu de nulle part et de nuit.

J'essayais de me repérer grâce au nom des rue que je croisais ou encore je recherchais le moindre repère visuel qui pourrais m'aider à savoir où je me trouvais. La peur en moi été tellement importante qu'elle me paralysa, mais je m'interdisais de céder, il me fallait retrouver ma maison, ma famille. J'atterris sur la plage de Laguna Beach et sus enfin que je devais me diriger vers l'est jusqu'à la plage derrière la Maison. Les personnes que je croisais de temps en temps ne s'aperçurent pas de mon état physique et moral désastreux. Je dus marcher au moins deux heures avant d'enfin pouvoir repérer ma Maison dans le noir de la nuit.

J'empruntai le petit sentier qui relié la maison à la plage. La baie vitrés été ouverte et laissait apercevoir l'intérieur où des objets avaient été renversé, brisé, éparpillé un peu partout. Je m'empressai de rejoindre l'appentis au fond du jardin afin d'y récupérer un neuf millimètre « de secours ». Je rasai les murs de la maison avant de rentrer par la baie vitré. Je restai sur mes gardes, fouilla chaque pièce avant dans déduire que j'étais seule, cela m'étonna car mes parents n'avaient pas prévus de partir en voyage et leurs affaires étaient encore présente dans leur penderie. Je m'endormis sur le canapé, éreintée par les derniers évènements. Le lendemain, je me réveillai encore fatigué, je rangeais la maison lorsque j'entendis des portières de voitures claquer. Me précipitant vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour observer l'extérieur, je fis très attention à me coller aux murs avec mon arme à la main. Deux voitures étaient garées devant, quatre personnes en étaient descendus, trois hommes et une femme. Les voyants se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, je filai me réfugier dans le placard de ma chambre. J'essayais de deviner où ils étaient posté dans la maison et réussi à distinguer quelques morceaux de leurs discussions. La femme et le seul homme blond du groupe entrèrent dans ma chambre :

Kensi, par-là ! Dit l'homme en y ajoutant un petit mouvement de la tête pour désigner le placard.

La dite « Kensi » ouvra le placard me dévoilant avec mon neuf millimètre pointé sur elle et le révolver, qui était caché dans mon refuge sur son coéquipier.

NCIS ! pose tes armes ! Ordonna l'homme

… !

On ne te veut pas de mal, mais tu dois nous montrer que pour toi c'est la même chose. Dis calmement Kensi.

Je tendis mes armes vers son coéquipier pour qu'il puisse les poser loin de moi. Les deux autres hommes arrivèrent enfin ! Ils se regroupèrent pour parler pendant que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même dans un coin. De temps en temps, Kenzi et le seul homme noir de la bande me regardèrent. Ils finirent par m'emmener avec eux, je montai dans la voiture de Kenzi avec L'homme blond qui se nommait Deeks. Ils me conduisirent vers un hangar à bateaux qui leur servait de salle d'interrogatoire. Se fus les agents et Marty Deeks qui m'interrogèrent.

Tu es donc Tia Connor, la fille de l'ancien sergent de la Navi Connor et de l'ancien agent Sheppard ? me questionna Callen

C'est exact !

Tu étais porté disparue depuis deux mois, Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? Demanda le blondinet.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, j'ai été enlevé. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que mes geôliers m'ont relâché au milieu de nulle part et que j'ai réussi à rentrer chez moi en passant par la plage. J'ai vu que la baie vitré était ouverte alors que c'était la nuit, j'ai donc pris le neuf millimètre qui se trouvait dans l'appentis et j'ai fouillé chaque pièce afin de savoir si quelqu'un était dans la maison. Après je me suis endormis sur le canapé et avant votre arrivée je rangeais un peu la maison.

Tes parents pourraient-ils être liés à notre enquête sur le meurtre d'un Navi seal ? m'interpella de nouveau Deeks

Pas le moindre du monde, mais ceux qui les ont enlevé sûrement !

Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont été enlevés ? Demanda Callen

Il ne serait jamais parti sans moi ou leurs valises.

D'accord, on revient dans quelques minutes.

Il sortir tous deux de la pièce, me laissant seul face à mes pensées. Il faut dire que depuis ma libération je n'avais pas cessé de courir un peu partout, même chez moi, j'avais passé mon temps à ranger pour ne pas pouvoir me laisser le loisir de réfléchir. Mes parents étaient tous ce qui me restais, surtout depuis le New Jersey et j'avais encore plus besoin d'eux maintenant depuis mon kidnapping. Lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvra, je sursautai et me réfugiai dans le coin de la salle le plus proche de moi. Kensi s'aperçu de la terreur qui s'affichait sur mon visage, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la cause. Sortant du hangar à bateau, elle dû remarquer que je restais le plus loin possible de ses collègues, néanmoins elle ne dit rien. Ils me demandèrent de fermer les yeux afin que je n'identifie pas le trajet jusqu'à leur Quartier Général. C'est Kensi qui conduisait la voiture dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle tourna à gauche, alla tout droit pendant deux kilomètres avant de tourner à droite et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du véhicule. Kensi me dit de garder les yeux fermés et me guida pour me faire rentrer ans un bâtiment. Lorsque j'eu enfin le droit de regarder ce qui m'entourait, j'étais dans un établissement qui n'avait pas l'air d'un bureau d'agents fédéraux même si le mobilier et les ordinateurs étaient présent. Un homme, blondinet avec des lunettes et un look de vacancier demanda aux quatre agents qui m'accompagnaient de monter et de m'emmener avec eux. Nous nous exécutâmes en vitesse et le suivîmes jusqu'à la salle des opérations.

Bonjour, je suis Eric Beale. Me dit-il

Tia Connor! acquiesçai-je

Nous entrâmes tous les six dans une salle plutôt sombre, le seul éclairage étant celui des grand écrans présent et des petites LED incrustées dans le plafond, une jeune femme aux airs lupins nous attendait de même qu'une petite femme à lunettes, plus âgée, l'air sévère.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Connor, Je suis Henrietta Lange mais appelez-moi Hetty. Je vous présente notre deuxième analyste Nell Jones. M'interpela la plus veille des deux

Moi de même. Dis-je sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander à Kensi ce qu'Hetty attendait de moi, cette dernière repris la parole :

Vous voilà monsieur Getz ! s'exclama t'elle en apercevant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle des opérations. Mademoiselle Connor, je vais vous demandez de suivre Monsieur Getz enfin qu'il vous face passer un test psychologique.

D'accord. Répondis-je avant de le suivre.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à son bureau et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche de moi. La pièce contenait plusieurs fauteuils un canapé un bureau et un ordinateur qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup servir. Pendant que mon interlocuteur s'installa, je m'assis avant de l'observer en attendent ses questions.

Tia, tu peux m'appeler Nate, je préfère ! Bien commençons ! Tu ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, mais je tiens à te prévenir que je serais obligé de faire un rapport à Hetty . Que peux-tu me dire sur ton kidnapping ? Comment te sens-tu depuis ta libération ? Demanda-t-il

Je me rappelle être chez moi en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque j'ai crus apercevoir un mouvement par la fenêtre. A partir de là, je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé dans une pièce plongé dans le noir, j'arrivais à peine à distinguer la porte. Tout est assez flou, je sais qu'ils m'ont battu et….. Décrivis-je

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas de tous. Continus s'il te plaît. Me réconforta-t-il

Je ne me souviens pas et très vaguement de ma libération ! Je me souviens avoir atterrie au niveau de Laguna Beach et de poursuivre mon chemin par la plage. Vos collègues connaissent la suite.

Effectivement ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ton comportement vis-à-vis des hommes, j'ai remarqué que tu essayais d'éviter tout contact possible, pourquoi ?

Je …. Il m'a semblé que mes oppresseurs m'ont violé.

D'accord et que peux-tu me dire de cette photo? me demanda-t-il en me montrant un cliché sur laquelle je me trouvais en compagnie de mon meilleur ami.

Elle a été prise au bal du printemps dans mon ancien lycée. C'était quelques mois avant que mes parents et moi ne déménagions, Matthew m'avait invité au bal et c'est à cette occasion que cette photo fus prise.

Tu ne tiens pas à me parler de ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez partis du New Jersey, n'est-ce pas ?

…. Matt était mon meilleur ami depuis ma plus tendre enfance et il m'a laissé tomber. Ce sont mes parents qui ont eus l'idée de venir nous installer à L.A. car ils ne supportaient pas de me voir souffrir.

Ressentais-tu autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui ?

Ecoutez, cela n'a aucune importance ! Il m'a laissé tomber et maintenant je suis ici, donc il vaut mieux laisser le passé là où il est.

C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que tu as beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux hommes si je comprends bien ?

Hormis mon père, c'est effectivement le cas !

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe. Tous semblèrent être en grande réflexion, mais Hetty coupa le suspense est me demanda :

Mademoiselle Connor, accepteriez-vous de devenir Agent Fédéral ?


End file.
